Tokyo Jungle: Prey In Need
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: It's tough being a young grazer in the Tokyo Jungle, seeing his own mother killed off and having to avoid predators. But when he comes across two hyenas looking for an easy meal, an unexpected animal comes to save him...and the two find out that they have pretty much in common. This is a Tokyo Jungle FanFic. Rated M for some gore.


**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my newest one-shot story! This one will be a break from my usual stories, for this one will be from a cool-looking video game that came out two years ago. That's right, folks...this game is Tokyo Jungle.**

**This game looks really awesome, and I'd like to play it...though I don't have a PlayStation 3. What you do on there is survive as a feral animal in Tokyo after people become extinct. You can be able to hunt, graze, fight, and mate to get farther in the game, and there's a story mode that explains what happens to the people. And you can be MANY animals: cats, dogs, bears, deer, horses, lions, chickens, and more...even dinosaurs! So I decided to try and make a one-shot story of this on my own and see how well it gets from there.**

**So without any further adieu, let's get on with the story and the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Tokyo Jungle. It belongs to the Sony Computer Entertainment company.**

**Publishing Date: June 18, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Prey In Need**_

"Hey kid? What're you doing in a quiet place like this?"

Putting down the piece of apple he was carrying, the piglet looked around the shadows as the rain fell. So far, he wasn't followed...but he felt a lot lonelier than ever, recalling his mother's death at the teeth of a tiger. He spun around and around on the spot, hearing cackling in the tall grass. He was hoping it was just a cat lurking around; a piglet at his age could fend off a cat by itself. But to his horror...evil cackles rattled through the tall bitter grass around the empty station.

And out they came: two hyenas. One had a twisted face, looking like he smashed it into a wall, while the other was a bit bigger and wearing a pet's collar around his neck. Despite the collar, though, these were not pampered pets. These hyenas were out for blood and meat.

"Well?" the bigger hyena growled in a gravely voice. "What're you doing out here, eh?"

"I...I was..." The piglet backed away from them until he was right before a brick wall. "I was just...gonna go home. So I can finish my dinner."

The crazy hyena behind his leader cackled. "Ya hear that, boss! He wants his dinner! So do we!"

His boss growled at him, "I know we do, you idiot. Now shut up." He looked around at the piglet and said, "We were gonna have some dinner too, but how about you come with us? We'd love to have friends for dinner."

The piglet shivered even more. "I...I'm fine on my own."

"That's okay," the bigger hyena growled. "You can be alone if you like...in our stomachs!"

By the hint of menace in the hyena's growl, that made the piglet feel even more scared. But before he could flee, the hyena slammed his paw down on his head, forcing him onto the ground, as his claws scraped against his skin. The piglet let out a whimper as that happened, but a snarl close to his ear told him to stay quiet. There was no escape now; once a hyena pack had you in their grasp, there was basically no way out of it.

"HEY!"

The piglet and the two hyenas looked up at who had spoken. The owner of the voice was on top of an unmoving truck, his figure framed by lightning. He was a gray wolf except he looked bigger than the hyenas, one of his ears was torn off, and his gray-and-white pelt was covered in scars. Around his neck was a red bandana, and he also wore a baseball cap on his broad head.

"You!" the hyena boss barked angrily. "What the hell do YOU want?!"

"Let the kid go," the wolf replied. "He looks like he's starving. Let him go now...and maybe he can be eaten later."

The piglet shivered at the thought of being eaten by two hyenas and a wolf. He couldn't bear it if he got eaten, for he had no brothers or sisters left to go on without him; they had died from either being poisoned or eaten by a crocodile.

The hyena boss, instead of obeying, merely chuckled darkly. "Nice try, bastard, but you ain't foolin' no one with that act. You're not gonna get our meal. We're gonna show you who you're messin' with!"

But instead of looking afraid, the wolf sneered, "Good. I've been looking for a fight, but I wanted something bigger. You two small fries will have to do." Then his face became serious as he added, "And one more thing: I HATE bullies."

With a snarl, the hyena and his lackey pounced. But the rogue wolf was ready, for he leapt down the truck and met them directly. The piglet watched with wide eyes as the wolf slammed the boss hyena to the ground and held him there, gripping the other hyena's throat with his iron jaws. He looked away only to hear a sickening crunch and a yelp followed by a thud before finally looking back. The smaller hyena's head was arched in a twisted angle, revealing a bloody throat and black eyes rolled back into his head.

The bigger hyena stared down at his dead minion in shock before glaring up at the wolf, pouncing at last. The wolf stayed where he was, flinching a bit when the hyena reopened a wound on his eye, before leaping after him. Both predators had forgotten the little piglet, who was watching the fight with wide eyes. He was watching how the two animals were savagely ripping at each other with fangs and claws, for he had never seen a violent fight before. Of course there was a squabble between a cat and a jackal over a piece of meat, but that was just a squabble.

This was a fight. A fight to the death.

He watched on as the wolf ducked his head below the hyena's before pushing up and colliding with the lower jaw. The hyena boss yelped in pain before turning to glare back at him, blood dripping from missing gapes in his teeth. He leaped, but the wolf leapt out of the way and sank his fangs into the back of his neck, biting down hard. Yelping loudly, the hyena tried to spin around, but the wolf merely sank his hind claws into his belly, raking it down long and hard. With a cry as he was disemboweled, the hyena boss fell lifeless to the ground, a look of shock on his dying face as his insides spilled onto the cold earth.

"T-Thank you, mister," the piglet mumbled.

"You're...welcome," the wolf said, kicking the hyena's body aside. "Now get outta here or else something else will eat you...myself included."

The piglet watched him go and said, "Well...my name's Lionel. What's yours?"

The wolf turned to glare at him. "Lionel? Why have the name of a lion if you're a pig? And didn't I already tell you to leave?"

"My mom named me that because I was a survivor," Lionel said with a wiggle of his curly tail. "Hey, can you come stay with me for a while? And what's your name?"

"That's enough," the wolf snapped, whirling around at him until his teeth snapped close to his snout. "I said for you to get the fuck outta here! I don't have a name, and why would I look after a little brat? Hasn't your mother taught you to never talk to strangers?"

Lionel lowered his eyes, unwilling to see the anger in the wolf's eyes. "...my mother was killed before my eyes. But it's fine; I can look after myself. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, mister."

He started to walk away, picking up the apple he had dropped while not looking back. If he could survive out here and face animals like dogs, crocodiles, or lions, then he could do so.

Then...the wolf spoke. "My name's Hayato...and I had been banished from my pack. Plus, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you, kid."

Lionel turned around to face the wolf. "W-What?"

"It's true," Hayato said with a sigh. "I had made one mistake in the pack, and they threw me out like a bad piece of meat. And I can't say my parents are dead, for they were the alpha wolves, and they kicked me out." His voice became a bitter growl as he looked away. "But I've been fine without anyone looking out for me...and I didn't need to look after anyone. So you say you're left alone?"

"Y-Yeah."

Hayato nodded. "I see. Well, I'll make a deal with you." He plucked some kind of tomato from a vine and rolled it over to him. "How about I stay with you and protect you until you grow up while you tell me where potential prey is at? And for your sake, I won't eat any pigs. Any other animals I shouldn't eat?"

Lionel was amazed that a predator was taking it upon himself to look after prey. He took the tomato and then said, "Um...maybe goats? My mom was friends with a goat before she died."

"Okay, no goats," Hayato agreed. "But what about chickens? Chicks? Cattle? Sheep?"

"No chicks. They're kids like me," Lionel said.

Hayato sighed. "Okay then...no chicks. Until they become adults, right?"

Lionel wagged his curly tail. "Yeah! You said so yourself!"

"I only said that to keep those hyenas away," Hayato mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "But what the heck? I won't eat any chicks. But what about young WILD animals? I bet I can take down a hippo calf...just joking!" he added quickly, seeing his horrified look. "Shit! Can't pigs take jokes?!"

"Sorry," Lionel mumbled, though the joke still scared him. "How about we go to the Shibuya Suburb sewers?"

Hayato, however, shook his head. "No way, kid. The sewer water is pink and tastes funky, and there are crocodiles swarming around in there. How about we go to the Yamanote Line West?"

Lionel shook his head. "No way! There are lions over there! And Pteranodons!"

"We can hide in the other train cars," Hayato replied. "Besides, the lions will be too busy competing with tigers, hyenas, cheetahs, and other animals to worry about us. But still, if you want to, we can go over to Yoyogi Park West."

That sounded like a better idea to Lionel. Not many predators lived around there, and Hayato would be free to hunt down any herbivore he wanted. Besides, there would be some hiding spots and ponds of water to drink from...as long as crocodiles didn't take up residence there.

Seeing the look on his face, Hayato asked, "So how about it, kid? Wanna get there?"

"Yeah!" Lionel piped up with a wiggle of his curly tail. Noticing the wolf then looking around, he added more calmly, "I mean, yeah, I'm ready."

"Good," the wolf said with a grin. "Let's go...and don't worry about cleaning up the mess. The scavengers will get to them."

Lionel knew Hayato was talking about the bodies of the hyenas and briefly shivered. What if the predators at the Yoyogi West Park were just as or more dangerous than those hyenas? But Hayato was here now, and he could be something like a parental figure after his mother was killed. Now he wished more than ever that the wolf would stick by his side for the rest of his life, both predator and prey getting along together like the tales as old as time had said.

That way, life would be easier in the Tokyo jungle.

_**The End**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: There you go, everyone, and I hope you like it. It could be the only Tokyo Jungle FanFic I'll write since I'm busy with a whole lot other stories, and if you don't like this one, let me know and tell me what I can do to fix it.**

**As for the game itself, it's pretty cool how you can be an animal in the post-human world. If I were to choose between predator or grazer...I'd rather be a predator. It would be so awesome to be a dog, cat, bear, or even a dinosaur and hunt stuff and even fight other animals! Of course you can do that too as a grazer, but the life of a predator is more filled with action.**

**So anyway, read and review, folks! Anyone who does can get a virtual figurine of their favorite animal from Tokyo Jungle. Oh, and since tomorrow is Garfield the cat's thirty-fifth birthday, you'll also get a virtual pizza and a Garfield plush doll automatically. I do NOT allow any flames, but I DO welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as you're nice about it.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Independence Day!**


End file.
